


Parallel Days

by rosenkrone



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Practically perfect in every way.  AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallel Days

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.  
> Originally written for the 31 days prompt  
> AU based on the Parallel Work #1

Yoko growled in frustration as Kamina dodged yet another attack. Despite her best efforts and all of the daily training, she had never quite managed to land a hit anywhere. His reflexes were simply too quick for her to depend on her weapon alone.

It had been nearly two weeks since she had left the castle to join the ragtag group and Yoko was beginning to question her sanity. She had become quite fond of most of them, especially Nia, but Kamina had managed to irritate her to no end. She had foolishly declared that she would beat some manners into him and he had readily accepted her challenge. And managed to disarm her during every single sparring match in under five minutes. Yoko was beginning to wish she had a rifle so she could just shoot him and be done with it.

Gripping the polearm, Yoko brushed her bangs back and crouched low, her eyes following Kamina's movements. Seeing a chance, she rushed forward, swinging her weapon and dodging Kamina's arm. He caught the pole in his other hand and Yoko spun, landing a kick to his open side. Kamina winced and released the pole but did not back down. Yoko dodged to the left, running back a ways before he completely recovered. Kamina's eyes traveled down her body as he composed himself. Yoko flushed, knowing he was enjoying this far more than necessary, her grip on the polearm tightening as his gaze lingered on her chest.

With another charge, she feinted right before ducking to the left and punching him with all her might in the chest before attempting to trip him with the pole. The punch left him breathless and he fell to his knees as the pole tangled with his legs.

Yoko smirked as she stood over him, ready to declare victory. Before she could even speak, she found herself on the ground, legs tangled with Kamina's. He caught her arm and laughed as he pulled her closer. Yoko resisted but Kamina easily lifted her into his arms and placed her on his lap. She knew her face was beginning to rival her hair color but before she could dwell on it too long, Kamina's lips were touching hers.

The kiss was short and sweet and Yoko was left speechless as Kamina pulled back. He leaned close, placing his forehead against hers and whispering, "It'll be ten times better the next time you manage to land a hit."


End file.
